


When You Turn Sixty

by pancake_md



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_md/pseuds/pancake_md
Summary: Draco just turned sixty and he’s not so happy about it. Harry tries to make this day less miserable for him (and succeeds,  obviously).





	When You Turn Sixty

“Draco, are you up already?”

Draco blinked and stared at the vacant pillow next to his own. Being a night owl, Harry rarely got up earlier than him but he supposed this day was just as good as other to start a new habit.

“Yes”, he murmured back knowing well that Harry would hear him.

“There you are”, came cheerful voice and Harry entered the room with a loaded tray. He put it in front of Draco and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Cake? For me? My my Potter who knew it would only take you just so many years to become chivalrous”, Draco mused, feeling rather pleased actually. Not that Harry wasn’t in fact really attentive all the time though.

“Anything for birthday boy”.

Ah. That.

Despite Harry’s beautiful smile Draco’s mood suddenly significantly fell. In the few past days he lured himself into forgetting about all of this aging nonsence. Trust Harry to completely ruin everything he worked so hard on.

“Oh, come on, don’t sulk”, Harry put the tray away to lean over and kiss his temple. Feeling as grumpy as he had any right to be Draco still immediately soften over the simple gesture.

“Sixty, Potter”. His father died when he was fifty. Draco was always pretty sure it was mostly because of Voldemort, Azkaban and general inability to make good choices but still. His grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, barely made it to sixty and died form Dragon Pox. It appeared male Malfoys wasn’t actually skilled in the matters of survival. His mother, being Black and generally much more sensible than father was still alive and quite strong for a eighty-years-old lady though so it wasn’t all that bad. “This isn’t a matter of celebration. Actually, i remember quite well that I particularly made a point about not wanting one”.

“Well”, said Potter, still being infuriatingly joyous, “since you don’t have a say on this matter we still going to celebrate”. At the look of horror that undoubtedly showed at Draco’s face he just laughed and added. “Of course I took your opinion into account and didn’t invite anyone over, but we could have a little celebration together, don’t you think?”. Draco gave up long ago and stopped pretending he could resist Harry Potter’s smiles, kisses, his bright eyes or anything, really. He was an old man, that’s it, so he couldn’t be as steady as in his youth. Although he wasn’t sure he could withstand all of this when he was twenty five, too.

“‘kay, Potter, but only for you”, he said not completely sure what he’s agreeing on. Harry smiled and adorable wrinkles deepened on the corners of his eyes.

“Thank you, darling”, he leaned forward again and gave Draco a brief kiss. Too brief for his liking, if you ask.

“Do you think this is a kind of kiss to give a man on his birthday?”, he asked, feigning displeasure. Harry laughed once again and laid down upon him to give him more thoughtful one. Some minutes later Draco completely forgot all about this aging business and — frankly — about everything, really

______________________ 

“What are we doing here?”, asked Draco. After lunch in the new Hogsmeade café he quite fancy Harry unexpectedly Side-Alonged him to some unknown valley. It was nice here — certainly there wasn’t anything so outrageous as sun in the beginning of the summer in Scotland — and Draco was fairy sure they were still in Scotland — but the weather was quite pleasant. Draco thought he actually caught a glimpse of blu sky, even.

“Well, i thought since it’s your birthday and we rarely have time for this lately, we could…”, at this Harry produceв two brooms - Nimbuses Ultra 5000, Draco noted — and vaguely gestures at them.

Draco stared at him, flabbergasted.

“Are you serious?”, he asked.

“No, I’m Harry”, Harry said with a huge grin obviously delighted. Despite himself Draco let out a small laugh.

“Honestly, love, it wasn’t that funny when you first made this joke, but after five hundred times of repeating it’s just straight out annoying”.

“But you still laugh at it every time”, Harry pointed out and with that Draco couldn’t argue.

“So are you actually suggesting to fly? I am sixty years old, in case you don’t remember”, he said. “I get it since you’re a youngster you don’t know what it feels like, but I’m actually _old_ now, Potter”.

“I’m only two month younger than you, so stop being a sourpuss”, Harry uttered. Draco glared at him. Harry smiled broadly. “I bet i can still win you over!”, little golden ball Draco hadn’t seen for ages flied away from Harry’s hand. His quickly saddle the broom. His heart beat faster than is was probably healthy but at the moment he simple didn’t care.

“You wish!”, he yell and rushed for Snitch. Warm wind ruffled his hair, the broom was fast and obedient between his legs, and Harry flying ahead за him was a sight too alluring to resist. He giggled and rushed forward.

______________________ 

“When I will be able to stand, Potter, I will strangle you”, Draco promised. He was lying on his belly and Harry was slowly rubbing soothing potion onto his back.

“There, there, almost done”, said Harry and lightly kissed the nape of his neck.

“I hate you”, Draco murmured. He would enjoy rubbing immensely if he wasn’t in so much pain. Still, Harry’s fingers on the small of his back was strong and warm and Draco found that he didn’t mind the pain _that_ much.

“I’m sorry, darling”, Draco almost purred as his hands sink slightly lower. “But… Didn’t you have fun?”, he asked somewhat shyly. Draco, surprised at the tone of his voice turned round to face him. There was strange and well-forgotten insecurity on Harry’s face he hadn’t seen for years, and Draco hated to see this kind of expression on him. He stretched a hand and touch Harry’s face. He was still freckled even when they last been somewhere sunny on Christmas break, his wild hair, now pepper grey sticking out in so well-known fashion. Draco pat his cheek lightly and then raised a bit and kissed him sweetly, tucking a lock behind the ear.

“Of course I had fun, Harry”, he said sincerely. “It was the best day in ages. But maybe next time we shouldn’t fly for three hours straight”, Harry smiled then, uncertainly at first but when Draco smiled back he looked thoroughly happy. “Thank you for the celebration”, Draco added. “I love you”. Back when he was twenty five and they only started dating, Draco used to reluctantly say this words as if afraid to be rejected and ridiculed. This days he also said them rarely — only because he was sure Harry already knows it. But right now the urge to say it was overwhelming.

“I love you too”, Harry said easily and they kissed again. The kiss maybe wasn’t as heated as many others they shared while they were younger, but it was sweet, tender and warm and it was all Draco could wish for. “Old man”, he add cheekily between kisses.

“Oh, shut up, you”, Draco growled exaggeratedly and buried his fingers in Harry’s hair. “I caught a Snitch over you”, he pronounce triumphantly. Joyful chuckle was his only answer.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Draco will be healed within hours and they'll go to dinner with friend and family. I wish I was a wizard just so I could recover from backache as easily as they do. But i guess no one could have everything. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
